With the improvement of residential conditions, wooden products are widely adopted in domestic decoration and wooden handcrafts are more and more popular. When the wooden products are prepared with traditional tools, the wood cuttings and dusts are directly discharged into the air, causing severe air pollution, furniture damage and serious personal harm to the operator; additionally, it is difficult to eliminate the residual dusts, which will bring hazards to residents if such dusts remain indoor in a long time. Recently, some saws with dust collection function, i.e., dust-free saws, gradually appear in the market, which can avoid flying wood cuttings and keep a clean and healthy working environment.
For example, Chinese patent (Publication No.: CN103786193A; Application No.: 201210435897.1) has disclosed a bench saw, which comprises a machine case, an operation board, a worktable board, a swing piece and a rotary sway piece mounted with a saw blade and a motor. Wherein the rotary sway piece and the swing piece are hinged together; the swing piece coordinates with the operation board by means of sliding the arc surface that takes the intersecting line of the worktable board and the saw blade as the axle center. Although this invention has lifting function and angle regulation function, it has no dust collection function and will cause flying wood cuttings and environmental pollution.
Bench saws and miter saws on the market are normally of single function. The miter saw cannot realize the dust collection function in the prior art. The so called dust-free bench saw has a poor dust collection function. Some even need a separate automatic dust suction motor which causes higher cost, while some are added with an automatic dust suction vane, generally driven by belt, under the motor bottom, so the structure is complex.
In summary, to solve the above technical problems, it is urgent to invent a dust-free multifunctional saw integrating with the functions of bench saw and miter saw and dust collection and characterized by a simple structure with high cutting and suction efficiency.